


Shhhh!

by Chasyn



Series: Puppy Tales [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Finan isn't the best ninja, Fluffy, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Short, Silly, Sweet, The boy is pretty, a walk in the woods, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Once upon a time, the 3 boys went for a walk through the woods.The End!
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Puppy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Shhhh!

**Author's Note:**

> Written today, rather fast, before work. 8D Cuz I was joking with New Friend that any content with these guys is content.

The night still clung to the chilled air, as if holding on for dear life, hovering around their sleeping forms and keeping the day at bay. But the night wasn't the only thing hovering around them. The group of men were all asleep around the dying fire, save for one. And that one leaned over the youngest of the group.. His eyes darted around the circle, watching for signs of life from their fellows. When he was certain his steps hadn't woken any of them, he leaned closer to the younger man.

Sihtric's eyes snapped open as the shadow and hand fell on him. His mouth was covered and a body blocked his. He reached for his sword but just as quickly, a face was in his field of vision and he rolled his eyes and pushed the man away. "Finan!"

Finan was on him again, pressing his hand to Sihtric's mouth. "Shhhh!" He hissed and pressed a finger to his own lips. _Quiet_. He mouthed the word.

Sihtric frowned for a moment, watching him curiously. But he didn't say anything. He glanced around the makeshift camp, seeing that everyone else was still asleep. Then he looked back at Finan and tilted his head.

Finan eased off him and stood up. He inclined his head back and held out his hand. Sihtric was still curious and also unfazed by the Irishman's antics. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Being woken up at dawn wasn't even the strangest thing Finan had done to him that week. He took Finan's hand and let himself be pulled up. Then Finan touched his lips again with a silent shhh and turned, still holding onto the other's hand.

Sihtric followed along behind Finan as they moved towards the line of trees surrounding their small clearing. He glanced once more at the men behind them. He could just barely make out a few as he squinted in the darkness. But it was hard to distinguish exactly who was who. Finan squeezed his hand and Sihtric turned his attention back to following. They weaved through the trees silently, ducking under branches that were low. Sihtric still had no idea where they were or where they were going. But he didn't ask. He just followed Finan blindly until the Irishman slowed. Sihtric stepped up beside him.

"Took you long enough." Uhtred stood a few feet from them, leaning against a tree and smiling. "I was afraid you'd gotten lost."

Finan smiled and shook his head. "Never lost when we're following you. Just trying to make a quiet exit."

Sihtric glanced sideways at Finan and let out a laugh. "Quiet? I could hear you a mile away."

Finan shook his head. "You could not. I woke you up."

Sihtric wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I was not asleep."

Finan laughed and pushed against him. "Sure you weren't."

Uhtred smiled for a moment, just watching them. "Come." He said finally, nodding his head. "Let us watch the sunrise together."

Sihtric wasn't against the idea. It was so seldom that they got a moment alone together. But he was curious and asked before he could stop himself. "Why?"

Uhtred smiled again and pushed off the tree. "Because it is pretty." He answered plainly. "And you are pretty." He added, reaching for Sihtric's other hand. He held it firmly in his own hand and turned. Sihtric fell in step just behind and Finan moved in behind him.

The three moved as one through the last few trees until they stepped out of the line of trees. Uhtred stopped them and they looked out at the small cliff, overlooking the valley below. It stretched out as far as they could see and on the horizon, the sky was just beginning to brighten. Uhtred glanced around quickly and stepped closer to a tree with a large base. He sat down and pulled the others towards him. He leaned against the tree as Sihtric sat as close to him as he could. Finan plopped down in the middle, laying across them both and looking perfectly content.

And as the sun started rising and the day began anew, Finan broke the silence. "You are right." He said, looking up at Uhtred. "He is pretty."


End file.
